<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ABCs of InuSess by c9nightingale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465559">ABCs of InuSess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/c9nightingale/pseuds/c9nightingale'>c9nightingale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Inucest, M/M, OOC, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:15:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/c9nightingale/pseuds/c9nightingale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ABCs<br/>daily prompts on TUMBLR from Inucestlover<br/>Location: Hollywood, USA<br/>Disclaimers:  I don’t make money writing or drawing, and I don’t own Inuyasha.<br/>Note: Italics are stage directions.  I’m pretending I’m a screen writer. Kagome is a director.  Rin is a producer.  Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are actors.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A is for Animalistic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kagome, I think those Inuyasha yaoi fangirls and fanboys need a little more Inucest.  What do you think?”  Rin twirled the apple pencil as she looked at the newest art piece on her Procreate app.   Her previous pieces had made her a millionaire overnight.</p><p> </p><p>“I think, Girlfriend, if you have the money, I have the mad director skills.   You think I can get the boyz for a reasonable price?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just throw the older one a bone.  The younger will follow just to get boned.”</p><p> </p><p>“Girlfriend, you are so bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t I know it.”   Rin signs off her latest portrait with a flourish and shows it to Kagome.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome pants and fans herself.</p><p> </p><p>“How did—” but before she finishes the question, Rin beckons her to her side.</p><p> </p><p>“Jaken planted a camera in their trailer.   I have material for years to come.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome drools as she looked on.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                ABCDEF…</p><p> </p><p>A is for Animalistic. </p><p> </p><p>Kagome put her hands on her hips.   “Listen up people.   Today we tape the scene for “A”—animalistic.   Everyone has seen the script, right?   Ready?  Places people!  A-N-D ACTION!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Scene—outside a humble village in Feudal Japan.  Humble farmers tremble at the edges of the stage</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Time—1500s</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sesshomaru in dog form, foaming from mouth.  Eyes red.  Debris surrounds him.   Looks like he’s been on a rampage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Inuyasha stands 10 feet away, ready to act.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Inuyasha growls and speaks out loud.  “I know I don’t know much inu, but I hope I can get through to Sesshomaru.  My brother has become animalistic!    He reminds me of the wild dogs near the village.   I’ll just have to make it clear who is alpha here!”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha steps closer to Sesshomaru and starts growling and posturing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Camera pans to Sesshomaru</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sesshomaru listens to Inuyasha speak in inu and shakes his head vigorously.  "Fisheater?  Mackerel and shrimp? dishwasher? Soap and water!  What!"  He regains control of his demon's animalistic mind. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Rampaging stops.  Sesshomaru resumes human form.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Camera close up on Inuyasha</em>
</p><p><br/>
Inuyasha cheers.  "I'm brilliant.  I'm alpha!"  He jumps around showing all the villagers that he has won.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Villagers sigh relief and head back to their fields and homes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sesshomaru approaches Inuyasha.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Sesshomaru scoffs.   "Your Inu is horrible.  Your lessons start now!"  He grabs his brother and rushes off into a nearby hut.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hut walls shake.  Moans and groans fill the air.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Overheard</p><p>“Now, who’s alpha?”</p><p>“Teach me more.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>More noises follow.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. B is for Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>B is for Beautiful</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Scene- hot spring</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Beautiful,” the Inu prince stars into his lover’s eyes as he caresses his cheek.  </p><p> </p><p>The night is perfect.  The sky is clear.  The orbs reflect the starlight and moonlight.  Crickets and frogs serenade the duo as they lounge beside the hot springs.</p><p><br/>“You know “beautiful” is a word to describe girls and stuff, right?   I’m a guy.  I’m handsome.   You’re handsome.  Kami, you are incredibly handsome!  But “Beautiful”, really Sesshomaru?” </p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha pushes up from the ground.</p><p><br/>Sesshomaru breaks character and pushes away from the inuhanyou.  </p><p> </p><p>“The writer wrote it.   If you don’t like it talk to her.”</p><p><br/>“Yo! Writer!  Come here!”  Inuyasha yells at the scurrying crew.   A frumpy frizzy haired writer steps forward.</p><p><br/>“I am handsome.    Not Beautiful.   Got it?”  Inuyasha snaps at the writer.</p><p><br/>The writer fidgets.</p><p><br/>Sesshomaru twirls his hair waiting for the rewrite.</p><p><br/>“Um, Inuyasha, sir.   We all agree.  You are handsome but the letter “B”’s father paid for this scene, so I chose “beautiful”.   What other “B” word would you like?  Bedazzling, bewitching, beaming, bashful, bodacious, beyond beguiling, bold, brave, brilliant?”</p><p> </p><p>Cowering in the presence of the superstar, the writer stood with pen in hand ready to write the preferred word on the script.</p><p><br/>Sesshomaru snorts and comments sarcastically.  “You mean brazen, brash, badass, blathering, boring, bad, backward...”</p><p><br/>Talking to the writer, Inuyasha struts toward his brother.  “I like badass, brave, brilliant,”</p><p><br/>“So much for romance.” Sesshomaru grabs his robe from a nearby crew member.</p><p><br/>“Want to fight about it or fuck?” Inuyasha winks at his brother.</p><p><br/>“Duh!” Sesshomaru makes a move toward his brother and grabs his hand.</p><p><br/>The two actors race off to their trailer.</p><p><br/>The crew sighs.</p><p><br/>The producer and director look at each other.</p><p><br/>“Kagome?”</p><p><br/>“Yeah Rin,”</p><p><br/>“Let’s watch the hidden camera.  Maybe we can save this shoot.”   </p><p>  <br/>“Wait for me,” calls the writer and the three women race to Rin's office.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. C is for Charsmatic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C is for Charismatic</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Scene-in front of a luxury bus on the lot.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kagome stands in front of the cast and crew.</p><p> </p><p>“Today, we’re shooting a scene in Sesshomaru’s castle. Load the bus.”</p><p> </p><p>“No shit!   I’ve never been there,” Inuyasha looks oddly at Sesshomaru.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know.  Listen, I hate going there.  It’s all pomp and protocol.   There are a million meetings.   I just didn’t think you’d like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Were you embarrassed to take me there?” Inuyasha whispers.</p><p> </p><p>“Kami, no.   I’m glad to take you and the crew there.  Hope you don’t die of boredom.”</p><p> </p><p>The two stars file onto the bus and take the back section where the bed is.  Shortly there is moaning, and groaning followed by snoring.   Rin, Kagome, and the writer appear busy pouring over footage.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you have Jaken put hidden cameras everywhere?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know it, Girl.”</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Soon the bus arrives at the castle and the crew runs about setting up the scene.   When all is ready Jaken is sent to collect the actors.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Council chambers</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sesshomaru stands at the front, arms spread wide open as if directing an orchestra.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Inuyasha sits to the side on the elevated tatami in a place of honor.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kagome motions silently to the cast and crew.  The clapperboard snaps.</p><p> </p><p>“My fellow demons,” Sesshomaru begins.   He speaks eloquently.  His charisma is infectious.  Inuyasha looks about the room.  The old demons are leaning forward, heads nodding at Sesshomaru’s every word.   </p><p> </p><p>“Therefore, hanyous are to be valued and treasured.   This Sesshomaru will lead the movement by taking his hanyou brother as a mate.” </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru walks toward Inuyasha and offers his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha stares.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru bends down and whispers in his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Bro, Stand up with me or the old geysers will think you are rejecting me.”  Sesshomaru gives the hanyou a wounded puppy look.</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha pulls his brother down and starts covering him in kisses.  Quickly progressing to groping and fondling, the two stars ignore all others in the chamber.</p><p> </p><p>Rin smiles at Kagome and whispers, “Solid Gold!   Keep filming!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. D is for Devious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The surprise mating proposal caught Hollywood by storm.  Paparazzi camped out on the streets surrounding the movie lot.  Sesshomaru had been able to avoid most of it because he could fly. But Inuyasha had trouble out running some wolf demons who had become paparazzi.  One day a week or so after the proposal Inuyasha and a wolf got into a scrap and by the time Inuyasha arrived at the lot he was battered and bruised.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru stared at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You told me you didn’t want my help getting here but look at you.  You’ll be in makeup for a couple of extra hours and you know I hate that smell!”   </p><p> </p><p>He stomped off, yelling for Kagome.</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha plopped in the makeup chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Use the least smelly stuff, would ya?”</p><p> </p><p>While Inuyasha was in makeup, Kagome attempted to placate her superstar.</p><p> </p><p>“You knew he was stubborn when you proposed, why are you mad at me?”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru sniffed and jerked his head away.  He knew she was right, but he was not happy about the situation.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome had worked with the boyz for years.  She recognized how stubborn they were.   She knew she had to fix it so the show could go on.   Suddenly she laughed diabolically.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Sesshomaru?  I have an idea.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----------------</p><p> </p><p>A quick consultation with Rin and writer and a new script was generated for Sesshomaru only.  When Inuyasha asked for his copy, Kagome told him that he didn’t have any lines and he was to act/react naturally to the situation.   She praised him for his natural acting skills and within seconds he was putty in her hands. By the time she had finished patting his ego he was telling everyone that it was his idea to improvise the scene.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Scene—Fancy restaurant</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Men dressed in best dress clothes.  Extras dressed classy like formal dinner</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The duo walks into the restaurant.  All eyes turn.  Camera angles emphasize long legs, classy clothes, shiny hair.  Music cued is romantic.  Sparkle filter.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The maître d’ leads the duo to a private romantic table.  Sesshomaru pulls the chair for Inuyasha.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Really!   I can’t believe you are treating me like a girl again!   We’ve gone over this, over and over!  We can pull out our own chairs!”   Inuyasha refused to take the seat and stood stubbornly hands on hips, staring angrily at Sesshomaru.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought it would make for a nice scene,” Sesshomaru sighed as he took his own seat.</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha continued to stand by the table.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean to tell me that you added this to the script!”</p><p> </p><p>“I am the alpha in this relationship,” Sesshomaru said as he sipped from his water glass.  </p><p> </p><p>“That’s another thing!” Inuyasha pointed at him and shook his finger.  “We are both alphas!   I refuse to submit!”</p><p> </p><p>“As you wish,” Sesshomaru couldn’t look up.  He was about to laugh out loud.  His baby brother was so predictable.   Still he had to play out this devious scene.  “I withdrawal my mating proposal then.   No point in mating with you in this situation.”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha didn’t disappoint.   In later weeks Kagome, Rin, and the writer would replay this scene when they wanted a good cry.   The inuhanyou stared at his brother and then turned and stomped out of the restaurant.  The camera caught the tears rolling out his eyes even though he kept a stoic expression.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome yelled, “AND CUT!   Excellent work!    Get that on the air tonight!”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru rushed out off the stage and tackled Inuyasha.   The ensuing makeup sex rocked their trailer.</p><p> </p><p>-----------</p><p>The episode was played over and over on the air ways.  ET picked it up as the headline.   The paparazzi disappeared over night.  </p><p> </p><p>Rin was at her desk admiring the shows numbers when Kagome strolled in.</p><p> </p><p>“I fixed it,” Kagome declared proudly.  “I deserve a present for that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your devious plan did fix the paparazzi problem, that is true.   Okay.   Have a seat,” Rin stood and offered her chair to her director.  “Click on that window.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome moved the mouse to the file and clicked.     Immediately her hand went to her mouth.  “OH MY!”</p><p>“Make up sex—so hot!”  Rin wiped the drool from her lip.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. E is for Envy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>E is for Envy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting in a director chair waiting his turn on screen, Inuyasha gazes as Sesshomaru changes into his dog demon form.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m jealous,” Inuyasha casually quips to the writer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of whom?” the writer is surprised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of Sesshomaru,” the inuhanyou replies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin walks by just then and stops to chat with her star.   She is also surprised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you jealous of Sesshomaru?   Is he fooling around with someone?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha gaps at her.  “Is he?   OMG!   You have to tell me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin shakes her head.  “I don’t know.   I mean you said jealous, so I assumed…  I mean he isn’t stepping out on you.   You guys are together all the time.   How could he!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All this time, the hanyou is winding up, his insecurities and low self-confidence emanating like a flood light.  When Rin says, “How could he!”, Inuyasha interprets that as confirmation that his love is stepping out on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blissfully ignorant to the storm brewing, Sesshomaru keeps switching back and forth from a dog to his humanoid form for the camera man who is searching for the perfect angle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s that camera man, isn’t it?” Inuyasha yells.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kagome hears the shout across the parking lot and sees her girlfriends gathering around the hanyou.   She hurries to Inuyasha’s side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Inuyasha, don’t make me say the “word”.   You need to calm down now.  It’ll ruin your appearance for the next scene.  Think of the show.  Of all the people who are dependent on you for their daily income.”   Kagome drones on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha’s shoulders droops.   A tear wells up in his eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love him so much,” Inuyasha weeps.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, you do,” the writer coos.  “We know that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three women coo and comfort the brokenhearted star.   Their actions capture the attention of the surrounding crew and eventually Sesshomaru notices.   He rushes over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Koi?   What’s wrong!   Tell me, now.   I’ll slay them.”  Turning to face all the on lookers, Sesshomaru’s face is fierce and protective.   Talking to the group he declares, “Tell me who hurt my beloved.  Your death will be quick!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All freeze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin touches his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s crying because of you,” she whispers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ferocious demon turns and stares.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Explain.”   The no-nonsense look is intense, albeit confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The writer speaks, her voice shaky.  “He said he was jealous when he was looking at you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sesshomaru continues to stare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin picks up the explanation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He said he was jealous of you and I asked if you were fooling around with someone.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sesshomaru’s mouth drops.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why would you say that!   He’s my beloved!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, Jealousy is defined as occurring when something we already possess usually a special relationship is threatened by a third person.  So naturally I asked who you were fooling around with.  Although when you’d have the time--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sesshomaru’s brow scrunches up tight.  He approaches Inuyasha and kneels at his feet. His hands reach out to touch his brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Beloved?  Inuyasha?  Baby talk to me.   Sweetheart?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kagome motions to the camera man who pans in and films.  Rin smiles deviously.  The writer is glued to the scene capturing ideas for future scenes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha lifts his head, but his ears remain drooped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you love someone else?” Inuyasha mumbles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sesshomaru nods his head back and forth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I only love you.  What would give you the idea I would be unfaithful?” Sesshomaru looks hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha sniffs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But Rin said – “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You told her you were jealous of me,” Sesshomaru murmurs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, ‘cause you can turn into a dog.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sesshomaru sits back on his feet and drops his hands to his side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Inu, that’s ENVY, not jealousy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?” one of the puppy ears raises and focuses on Sesshomaru.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“English is a challenging language.   This is how I learned it.  Envy is a two-person situation.  Jealousy is a three-person situation. Envy is a reaction to lacking <strong>something</strong>. Jealousy is a reaction to the threat of losing a <strong>possession</strong> or <strong>someone</strong>.   Remember!  I am not a possession.   I am the great Sesshomaru-sama, Lord of the Western Lands, and Star of film and stage!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha looked up just in time to see the mischievous smile and twinkle in his brother’s eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I am Super Special too!” the hanyou’s ears were both upright and the smile had returned to his visage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I agree,” declared the demon lord.  “And I believe that my little brother might require a little more language instruction so I’m going to “talk” to you in the trailer.   We will discuss envy and jealously a bit more.”  He leaned in and whispered in the perky ear.  “You will envy the size of my---”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But before Sesshomaru could finish, Inuyasha slams his lips on his brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two stars orb off to the trailer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quiet filled the filming location for a few seconds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rin looks at Kagome.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kagome looks at the camera man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The camera man gives the “thumbs up”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cast and crew cheer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kagome smiles.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s a wrap for today people.   Have a great night.  Tomorrow we film “F”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. F is for Fearsome.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remember the first time you met your in-laws?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>F is for Fearsome.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you planning for the weekend, Inuyasha?” Rin asks.  The crew is wrapping up for the night and everyone is off this weekend.   So far she has heard a couple going to the beach, a backyard BBQ, and a visit to someone’s extended family.</p><p> </p><p>“Not sure.  Probably just hanging out with Sesshomaru,” Inuyasha says as he puts the rest of his props on the prop table.  “Just relaxing.  Maybe go fishing.   Sleep. Eat. Hang out together.   What ever it is it’ll be low key.”</p><p> </p><p>Something about that statement sent a chill down Rin’s back. </p><p> </p><p>She looks over her star carefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.  Be careful okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha chuckles.   “Yeh, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Right?  Yes Mom.”</p><p> </p><p>The eerie feeling passed by and Rin laughed in return.  “Yeah, and don’t forget it.”</p><p> </p><p>-------------</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru flew the two of them home after work and they kick back by the pool.</p><p> </p><p>“Inuyasha.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mother wants me to stop by the castle this weekend.  You want to come with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.  Sounds interesting.   Can I look around the place?   You know check out Dad’s room and the library or whatever you have there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.  Just let me tell the castle guards and keepers before you go wandering.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? You worried about me getting into something I shouldn’t,” Inuyasha huffs.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru sighs, “No, little brother.  It’s so they will expect you.  You exhaust me sometimes.  Must you always think the worse of me.”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha winks and smiles.   “I’m ready to give you a workout so I can exhaust you.”  And he slides into the pool.   A second later a wet swimming suit hits Sesshomaru in the chest.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s on.   You are so in trouble.” Sesshomaru dives into the pool and captures his lover.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the night is a sexathon by the pool.</p><p>-----------</p><p>Early the next morning Sesshomaru wakes Inuyasha so they can get to the castle in time for Mother’s morning tea.</p><p> </p><p>The flight is quick and soon they are standing on the balcony of the Inu castle.   Sesshomaru has a guard announce them to his mother and they are escorted to the backyard patio.   Sitting comfortable on a chaise lounge, Sesshomaru’s mother beckons them to her. </p><p> </p><p>“Mother, you asked me to stop by.  What can I do for you?”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru’s mother looks over the two men.   Her eyes stay on the hanyou for an uncomfortably long time.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Inuyasha speaks.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey.  I’m Inuyasha.”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru’s mom stares.</p><p> </p><p>“It talks.”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru growls and steps in between his mother and Inuyasha.</p><p> </p><p>“HE is my brother, and lover.   Of course, he talks!”</p><p> </p><p>“Lover?   How long has this gone on? And why am I the last to hear of it?    That old codger from the council congratulated me for having such a handsome future son-in-law!   I am mad at you, young man!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mother, seriously.   I’m a thousand years old.  I’m not a child anymore,” Sesshomaru rolls his eyes.   “Behave yourself and I’ll introduce you properly.”</p><p> </p><p>While this exchange is going on, Inuyasha stands frozen in place watching Mother and son, unsure of what to expect.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru’s mother points to the breakfast table.</p><p> </p><p>“Please have a seat.  I would like to meet the future consort of the Lord of the West.   It’s about time.  Kami, son, I thought I’d never be a grandmother.”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha’s mouth drops open.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why you’ll be carrying my grandbabies, won’t you, boy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh---uh----uh---uh,” the hanyou’s entire vocabulary disappears.</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha looks to Sesshomaru for help.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Mother.  Give my brother a break.  He has no idea of your warped sense of humor.”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha tries to laugh but it comes out weak and strangled.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru’s mother picks up her tea and takes a sip.</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha sits at the table and picks up his tea.   He is sipping it when she says, “Sesshomaru, I’m not making a joke.  I want grandbabies.”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha chokes.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru scurries to his side to assist him.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru’s mother stares at them.</p><p> </p><p>When Inuyasha regains his breath, he whispers, “She’s fearsome.   I always thought you got that trait from Dad, but I think I was wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru’s mother laughs daintily.</p><p> </p><p>“You pass my first test, boy.   This weekend has only just begun.”</p><p> </p><p>Two whimpers escape from the two men.</p><p>------------</p><p> </p><p>On set Monday, Rin announces that this would be a challenging week of shots.</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha turns to Sesshomaru and whispers, “After this weekend, it’ll be a breeze.”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru takes a deep breath and replies, “Inuyasha, she’s not finished with us yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fearsome!” Inuyasha shivers.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. G is for Gamble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>G is for Gamble.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Scene:   Casino. Spy type show. Fancy dresses. Tuxedos.   Extras are milling about with drinks in hand.  One armed bandits and Blackjack tables are the first thing the cameras pan by.  Glitzy dance show drones on in the background.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kagome finds her director chair.</p><p> </p><p> “Places! Silence on the set.  Lights come up full.  Cameras start rolling.” </p><p> </p><p> A clapperboard snaps.  </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Inuyasha, I’m going to meet a man for business.   Can you take care of yourself for a little while?   Here’s one K.  Don’t spend it all on the same game.”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha snags the money. </p><p> </p><p>“No sweat.  I’ll double it before you get back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that a bet?”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha leans in and whispers in Sesshomaru’s ear.  “I get to top.”   He kisses the demon’s cheek and heads to the cashier for some chips.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru shakes his head in amusement.  “Little brother, you never cease to entertain.”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru strolls to the “private” only door and knocks.  A boorish guard starts to block him until one of his superiors taps his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Right this way, Lord Sesshomaru.   My employer has been waiting for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru looks down his nose at the messenger and enters the private poker parlor.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha gathers his cup of chips and starts at the blackjack table.  After losing a hundred, he starts doubling his bids.   When he closes 1500 he loses a hand and drops 350.   Afraid his luck has worn out on the blackjack table he moves to the one arm bandits.    He starts with the small currency machines and makes money steadily.   A bit braver now that he knows how the machine works he moves to the larger currency machines.  The winning continues but at a slower rate.   He fails to notice how much he has won but keeps putting money in the machine.   Inuyasha is lost in the sounds and visual affects of the casino.  </p><p> </p><p>A waitress offers Inuyasha a drink on the house.</p><p> </p><p>The inuhanyou takes it without looking at the waitress.</p><p> </p><p>The drink is drugged and within seconds Inuyasha collapses.   The boorish henchman and his friends drag him off to the back of the casino.</p><p> </p><p>“And CUT!”  Kagome calls.   “Good job Everyone.    Set up for scene two.   I want to talk to Inuyasha.”</p><p> </p><p>The runner dashes off.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru strolls up just then.</p><p> </p><p>“I have an idea for my fight scene.  Can I run over it with you?”</p><p> </p><p>The runner dashes back just then.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t find Inuyasha anywhere, Director!   It’s like he vanished from the set!”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome stands, shocked.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru sniffs the air.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s gone.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. H is for Hunger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>H is for Hunger</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha wakes to the growl of his stomach. For once hunger has been a friend.  It woke him from his drugged state.</p><p> </p><p>His head feels like it is in a vise.  He could hear his heart pounding in his ears.  He blinks his eyes but can’t see.  A second later he realizes he is blindfolded.   He tries to raise an arm to move the blindfold but then realizes his arms are bound.   He ceases moving and takes an assessment of his status.   He is blinded but he can hear and smell.    His arms and legs are bound but he doesn’t have any pain in them.  The only pain is in his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I was drugged,” Inuyasha mutters. </p><p> </p><p>No one responds.</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha takes a deep breath.   He identifies a number of odors, some vaguely familiar but he can’t pinpoint why.</p><p> </p><p>His ears have been flicking trying to hear anything.   Nothing but his heartbeat and his growling stomach.</p><p> </p><p>‘Well, I’d better focus my energy on getting out of the bindings first,’ he thinks.  He pulls and twists, but the bindings tighten.  Inuyasha concentrates.  ‘Chinese hand cuff—Shippo used to pull that prank on innocent visitors.  I wonder,’    Inuyasha relaxes and pushed his hands together.   The bindings relax.  Inuyasha tries a variety of positions before they fall off.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the bindings are off, Inuyasha rubs his wrists.  Seconds after that he takes off his blindfold.   The bright light causes him to blink several times before he can focus.  As soon as he can focus he looks about him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>On the Hollywood set, the cast and crew have been talking to police and reviewing tapes.   All are frantic.   Quickly they realize that the boorish guard and the waitress were not part of their crew of extras.  Their images are circulated around the set and with the police.   Sesshomaru has taken to the air and has made multiple passes over the set searching for any trace of Inuyasha.  He is desperate to find his love.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome and Rin call him back.  The police have asked that Inuyasha’s family be close in case the abductors contact him with demands for Inuyasha.   The police want to trace the call.</p><p> </p><p>Several hours have passed.  No requests have come in.  Having worn a hole in the carpet from pacing, Sesshomaru can no longer stand being cooped up.   He asks Kagome to come to his trailer.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay here.  Listen for the phone.   I’m going to search,” Sesshomaru starts to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“But Sesshomaru, do you know where to look?” Kagome looks concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“I might have one idea, but I need to check it out,” Sesshomaru orbs off.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Sesshomaru, what brings you to visit your dear mother?”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I is for Instinct</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I is for Instinct</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru finds his mother just outside of the dining room.  She turns to question him.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru isn’t sure why he is at his mother’s.  He just felt the need to go there. So, when she asks, “what brings you to visit your dear mother”, he just stares at her for a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>She stares back.</p><p> </p><p>They remain statues in the main hallway outside of the dining room.  The dining room has multiple entrances.  It can be entered from the main hallway, the family rooms, the balcony, or the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>‘Why am I here,’ Sesshomaru ponders.</p><p> </p><p>Time passes.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru starts to tell his mother about his missing brother when all of the sudden he hears Inuyasha cursing a mean streak.   He visibly relaxes and a smile graces his face for a millisecond.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru’s mother notices.  She makes a mental note but remains speechless.</p><p> </p><p>Seconds later an enraged inuhanyou stomps into the dining area from the family rooms.   He only sees his brother’s mother.  He continues to walk toward her.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what game you are playing now, Lady, but it isn’t funny.    I need to call Sesshomaru and let him know I’m okay.   Where’s your phone?”</p><p> </p><p>The lady points to her left and Sesshomaru walks into view.</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha stops.  He is confused.   His ears, which had been perky, droop slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Were you in on this?” his voice hesitant and near breaking.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru rushes to him, kissing and hugging him tightly to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“No Koi!  I’ve been worried sick and just showed up to ask Mother for help.   Let’s ask her together.” </p><p> </p><p>The two turn to face the Inu matriarch.</p><p> </p><p>She walks past them and sits down at the dinner table.</p><p> </p><p>“Come. Sit.  Eat.   I can hear Inuyasha’s stomach from here.”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha blushes just as his stomach makes another loud noise.  He looks to Sesshomaru who shrugs.  Taking his brother’s hand, he leads them to the table.  They sit side by side, touching just to assure each other they are together again.</p><p> </p><p>The waiters appear from the kitchen work area carrying trays of delicious smelling food.  They sit it in front of the inu family.</p><p> </p><p>“That is all for now,” Sesshomaru’s mother waves them off.  She grabs her wine glass and sips.</p><p> </p><p>The men stare at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother!   Why did you abduct Inuyasha?”</p><p> </p><p>She sits down her glass.</p><p> </p><p>“Sesshomaru, Why did you come here?  Inuyasha, dear, eat.  The pheasant should be perfect.  It was your father’s favorite.”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha stares at her and then to the pheasant.   It did smell wonderful.   He looks to Sesshomaru.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it safe?” he mumbles.</p><p> </p><p>The lady laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, it is, boy.   I wouldn’t harm you now that I’m sure you are Sesshomaru’s chosen one.”</p><p> </p><p>Both men blink.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother, I told you I proposed to him.   That should have told you he was my chosen one.   If you orchestrated this abduction just to prove he is my beloved, I could have saved everyone the stress.   Do you realize what is going on at the set right now?   People are franticly looking for Inuyasha.  The police have an APB out on the people they assume abducted my brother.  Rin was in tears and so was our writer and Kagome.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to call them this instant,” Inuyasha starts to get up to go to a phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry.  They know already.”   Sesshomaru’s mother daintily forks some pheasant meat and takes a bite.   Her movements are relaxed.  Her tone unconcerned.</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha plops down, shocked by his future mother-in-law.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru hugs him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay, love?   You smell okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha shakes his head and replies, “Yeh, I’m good.  Had a headache from the drug but drank some water.  It’s gone now.”</p><p> </p><p>He points to Sesshomaru’s mother.  “Why the blindfold and bindings?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just another little test,” she replies.  “You passed.”</p><p> </p><p>She admits she tested to see if he is smart enough to get out of his bonds. </p><p> </p><p>What she didn’t say was that she has ulterior motives.  She had her physicians poke and prod the inuhanyou while he was asleep to see if he could get pregnant and have children.  She studies the two.</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha eats.</p><p> </p><p>“It is good.  The old man knew something about food, huh?”   He asks Sesshomaru’s mother.</p><p> </p><p>She looks at the two.   “Are you sexually active?”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha chokes.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru scowls.  As he helps his brother, he glares at her.   “How is that any of your business, Mother!”</p><p> </p><p>The lady shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“I want grandbabies.   Get to it.”</p><p> </p><p>The men are annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha pushes away from the table and stands. </p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru stands with him. He holds his hand, squeezing it to convey his love.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for the food.  We’re leaving.”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru’s mother stays seated.   She picks up her glass of wine.</p><p> </p><p>“You can thank me for the food by giving me grandbabies,” she cackles as they storm out of the castle and orb back to Hollywood. </p><p> </p><p>Once she is sure they are gone she calls for her physician.</p><p> </p><p>“When did you give him the fertility drug?”</p><p> </p><p>“Long enough ago it will be at its strongest for the next 36 hours,” he nods.  Then he asks, “My lady, how did you know Sesshomaru would come here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Instinct, Doctor.   Instinct.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. J is for Juicy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 10 Warning--This is a sex scene.  Don't read at work or in the presence of little children.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>J is for Juicy</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The cast and crew are delighted to see Inuyasha safe and sound.  They start to approach him but Sesshomaru growls a warning to stay away.  Inuyasha turns to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“What gives, Sesshomaru?   They just want to let me know they are happy I’m back.”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru rubs his nose.  It is an unconscious thing he does when he is uncertain.</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha smiles at their friends but stays close to his brother. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” he whispers.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru wraps mokomoko around Inuyasha’s shoulders.  </p><p> </p><p>Speaking softly, he turns his back to the audience.  “I can’t help it.  I just don’t want to let go of you.   I almost lost you and …” Sesshomaru buries his nose in his brother’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Take me home, Lover.   I’ll talk to these guys in the morning.  I’m sure they will understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru clears his voice. Then he turns and projects it for all to hear.</p><p> </p><p>“We appreciate your support and love for Inuyasha and me.  We need to go home now.  We will be here tomorrow on time and ready to film.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome and Rin smile.   The crew claps and shouts affirmations as the two orb off to their home.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they land in their backyard, Sesshomaru strips both of them and attacks his brother.</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha giggles.</p><p> </p><p>“Not that I mind, but what has you so horny?” Inuyasha squirms as Sesshomaru covers him in puppy kisses.</p><p> </p><p>“I realized I could have lost you and I felt lost,” Sesshomaru confides.  “Inuyasha, I want to mate you right now.”  The dog demon’s expression is serious.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh,” Inuyasha is temporarily speechless.   “I thought you wanted to wait or something.”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru keeps his hands on Inuyasha.  He can’t seem to let him go.  </p><p> </p><p>“I did want to wait.   But then you were gone, and I couldn’t smell you or feel you or hear you and I realized---,” he kneels in front of the inuhanyou and looks up into his eyes.    “Inuyasha, I love you so much.  Words don’t do it justice.   I need --   I need – I need to bind my soul to yours right now.”</p><p> </p><p>By the time Sesshomaru finishes speaking his eyes are glistening. </p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha sees the depth of his love and falls to his knees and into the embrace of his lover.</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Inuyasha begs.  “Please, be mine.  Now and forever.”</p><p> </p><p>The older wraps his arms around the younger and they fall to the ground, lips locked in a world-shaking kiss.</p><p>Tongues battle. </p><p>Teeth knock.</p><p>A lower lip gets nipped and bleeds, but a tongue soothes over it.</p><p>Butterfly kisses cover a face and move down a long creamy neck to caress a pulsing artery.</p><p>The other flings back his head and utters joyous noises.</p><p>Hands roam, touching reverently over shoulders, arms, torso, breasts, flanks, as though it was the first time.</p><p>Their fingers rediscover and re-memorize each other’s surfaces.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru moves to suckle Inuyasha’s breast.  </p><p>Inuyasha moans louder.  He is more responsive than ever.</p><p>His phallus has risen to full mast. </p><p>Inuyasha attempts to reach Sesshomaru’s, but he is just out of reach, so he moves a leg to feel the harden staff rub against it.  A dripping faucet greets him.</p><p>Sesshomaru breaks suction and catches his brother’s eye.</p><p>They smile at each other, the expression full of love and trust.</p><p>Sesshomaru licks his way down his brother’s body, smelling and savoring his unique taste.</p><p>As he approaches the phallus, he smells the white curly hair and allows the phallus to rub against his cheek.</p><p>“Kami, I adore you,” he gasps, the emotions overwhelming him.</p><p>“I love you too,” the hanyou replies and then Sesshomaru engulfs his penis.</p><p>“Ohhhhhhhh,” he cries out as he arches his back.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru continues making love to Inuyasha, occasionally switching his mouth with his hand.   On those occasions he slathers his lover’s balls, popping one in his mouth and then switching with the other.   Finally, he wets his fingers and moves them to the starfish opening.</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha lifts his legs so Sesshomaru can access the opening easier.</p><p> </p><p>“Hurry!   I need you in me.  I’m so hot and horny.”   Inuyasha writhes in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“Your wish is my command,” Sesshomaru quickly stretches Inuyasha’s opening.  He knows his brother’s pleasures and one of them is to get on with it.  After the opening has been stretched to three fingers, he removes his fingers and grabs his own man meat firmly.  In seconds it is rigid and ready.   He grabs Inuyasha’s leg and brings it to his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha moves his other leg to wrap around Sesshomaru’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Inuyasha, when I mark you, it’ll be forever.   This is your last chance to say no.”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha laughs.  “Are you crazy!   I’ve wanted to be one with you FOREVER!  Mate me!”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru lines up and enters the amazing heat of his lover.  It is hot and tight.   He pants.</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha pulls himself up and wraps both legs around Sesshomaru’s middle pulling him deeper in to his heat.</p><p> </p><p>He throws his head back and howls.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru returns the howl.</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha’s dick is trapped between their abs.  It is a geyser.</p><p> </p><p>Once Sesshomaru is accustomed to the tightness he starts the rhythm that will please them both.</p><p> </p><p>They have made love and had sex many times, but this was more intimate, hotter, tighter, and more intense than the other experiences.  Perhaps it’s because they are mating, and they know or perhaps it’s because Sesshomaru has almost lost Inuyasha and realizes he needs to secure his brother to his soul.   Whatever the reason, it is at a deeper level than physical actions.   The two draw closer and although they can’t kiss because they are panting from exertion they breathe each other’s breath.  Perhaps their souls intermingle then.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly they reach the apex of their efforts.  As they crest their climaxes, Sesshomaru leans forward and offers Inuyasha his left shoulder.  As Inuyasha leans into Sesshomaru’s shoulder, Sesshomaru leans into Inuyasha’s left shoulder.  Both bite.   Their orgasms prolong, the intensity increases almost to the point of pain, but not quite.</p><p> </p><p>As the feeling rolls away they release each other’s skin.  A feeling of completeness washes over both.  The hanyou radiates happiness and licks his brother’s shoulder affectionately.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru gently lowers them to the ground and cuddles his lover into his chest.  He is content in a way he has never been before.</p><p> </p><p>“Inuyasha?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hum?” the hanyou give his brother a goofy smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too.”   The hanyou gives Sesshomaru a hug to go with his words of love.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru cuddles him closer. They are surrounded by mokomoko.</p><p> </p><p>The mated inus drift off into dreamland.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. K is for Karma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1151pm ET.   I almost didn't get K done today.  Hard prompt--Karma.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>K is for Karma</p><p> </p><p>The next day when the brothers go to work, instead of their standard routine of checking in with their friends, picking up their new scripts and reading lines to each other, they announce to everyone that they had made it official and become mates.</p><p> </p><p>Cheers and congratulations rain upon the duo.   An impromptu party starts to celebrate the nuptials.  The girls surround Inuyasha and question him ad nauseum, but he just blushes and avoids them.   Sesshomaru struts about like a proud hunter who has finally captured the elusive prey.  He never strays far from Inuyasha’s side.</p><p> </p><p>Rin decides that her stars should take the rest of the week as their honeymoon.   There are multiple simple scenes they can film in the interim.  Sesshomaru nods and tells Inuyasha.   Shortly after they orb off to an island for a romantic honeymoon.</p><p> </p><p>A week later they return and filming resumes.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you give them time off for a honeymoon, Rin,” Kagome asks.  “Their contracts clearly state that they have to work straight through.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are right, Director, however, I had the feeling if I didn’t give them time off, Karma would end up biting me in the butt.  Now they are back, and filming is going well.   Karma seems content”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome nods and knocks on wood as she leaves the producer’s office.</p><p> </p><p>“Just hope nothing else pops up.  I’ve got a schedule to keep.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. L is for Laughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L is for Laughter, Luxurious, Libido</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At Sesshomaru’s mother’s castle</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor, if the drug works, when will we know and how long will Inuyasha be pupped?”</p><p> </p><p>“My lady, although a half demon, his physiology is predominately demon.   I’d say he’ll carry for three to six months.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about his human time?  Don’t all hanyous have a human time?”</p><p> </p><p>“The fetus will most likely be able to stabilize itself.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are sure?”</p><p> </p><p>The doctor scratches his head.   “No, I’m not sure. However, it carries the blood of Toga…” the doctor contemplates for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>The room remains in silence.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor has some other thoughts and continues, “As for knowing he’s pregnant he should have an increase in libido, his hair will grow and be even more luxurious,” the doctor sighed and patted his bald head.   “He’ll have other symptoms of pregnancy which are vague.   I recommend we bring him back for a check up in one month, although no drugs.  It could affect the pup.”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru’s mom taps her chin as she considers the doctor’s words.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure I can arrange a demon social function that would force Sesshomaru to attend…” Sesshomaru’s mom’s diabolical mind starts planning.</p><p> </p><p>In Hollywood</p><p> </p><p>“And that’s a wrap,” Kagome exclaims.  “Great work, people!   Some of your best work, Inuyasha!  You were perfect today.”</p><p> </p><p>Other crew members take the opportunity and make jokes with the hanyou.   His laughter fills the set.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru stares entranced by his laughing mate.   The inuhanyou’s hair glistens.  It looks so luxurious and full.   It even seems longer.</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha turns to see Sesshomaru staring at him.   He waves and smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru gives the props and clothing crew the outer layers of his costume.   Then he walks toward Inuyasha.  As he gets closer he sniffs.  If the hanyou had to add chemicals to his hair, he would have to shower before they could embrace.   There were no additional odors; in fact his mate smells lovely.  The odor captivates Sesshomaru and he flashes into Inuyasha’s personal space.</p><p> </p><p>“Brother, you look wondrous!  Your hair is so luxurious and long.  Your performance was  faultless.  And your cologne is —,” Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and licked his lips.  “Driving me to distraction.  Come with me,” Sesshomaru wraps Inuyasha in his mokomoko and dashes to the trailer.</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha is horny.  His libido is off the scale.   His mind has been on sex only for the last two hours.   He hasn’t worn any cologne or scent for years because his brother doesn’t like it.  So for a second he considers saying something about it.   However as he opens his mouth, Sesshomaru kisses him.  They strip and start grinding and Inuyasha completely forgets about the comment on cologne.  Their make out session continues late into the night and the men just sleep in their trailer.</p><p> </p><p>And that’s the way it is for the next month.</p><p> </p><p>Two days after the new moon, Inuyasha stops to think.  ‘I don’t remember being human this month.  I wonder if that’s because I’m mated.’    He doesn’t mention it to anyone.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. M is for Memories, Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>M is for Memory, Moonlight</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Scene:  idyllic beach, clean of debris, sand glistening in the moonlight.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Camera pans on two lovers walking hand in hand, the waves lapping at their feet as they walk along.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Inuyasha: Must you go back so soon?</p><p>Sesshomaru:  My unit calls me.   I must return so we can end this war.</p><p>Inuyasha:  But isn’t it dangerous?  Will you be safe?</p><p>Sesshomaru: Are you worried about me?</p><p>Inuyasha: Well, duh!</p><p> </p><p>Kagome:  CUT!</p><p>The crew sighs.   The writer grabs her notepad and rushes to Kagome’s side.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome:   Inuyasha!  Yesterday you were perfect.   What’s going on with you today?</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha:  I don’t get this scene.  I’m a man too.  My character could go to war and fight along side my mate.   What’s my motivation?  What feeling are you trying to get me to share?</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru:   I have to agree with him.  This scene really doesn’t make sense.</p><p> </p><p>The Writer:  I envisioned this scene as two lovers torn apart by war and life, trying to connect with one another; each hoping it isn’t the last time.   Does that help?</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha stares at her.</p><p>Inuyasha:   Sesshomaru, I want to run something by you.</p><p> </p><p>The brothers whisper to each other for a few moments until Sesshomaru nods.</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha:   Okay Kagome.  We’re ready.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome:  “ALRIGHT PEOPLE!   TAKE TWO!  LIGHTS! ACTION! CAMERA!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The camera pans the sand, sea, and lovers</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Inuyasha: Must you go back so soon?</p><p>Sesshomaru:  My unit calls me.   I must return so we can end this war.</p><p>Inuyasha:  But isn’t it dangerous?  Will you be safe?</p><p>Sesshomaru: Are you worried about me? </p><p>Inuyasha: (pause). My love, you are my world.  I cannot imagine my life without you in it.   Life without you would be like standing alone in inky blackness.  In that complete darkness I would die.</p><p>Sesshomaru: (Grabs Inuyasha’s hands in his and brings them to his lips.) It will be my personal mission to return to you.  Allow me to put actions to my vow. </p><p> </p><p>He pulls Inuyasha to his chest. </p><p>They stare at each other for a pregnant second and then pull toward each other slowly. Lips meet in a passionate embrace.</p><p> </p><p>The camera moves from close up to far away, fading.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome:  AND CUT!  Great job!</p><p> </p><p>Rin: (Tears welling up.  Smiling.).  Brilliant!  How did you do it?  Where did that come from?</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha:  “Memories.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. N is for Nervous, Needy, Nice, Nose,  Nurture, Nipples</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>N is for Nervous, Needy, Nice, Nose,  Nurture, Nipples</p><p> </p><p>“The show is going nicely; sets are great, costumes are perfect, lights and cameras are working without issue, and our stars are brilliant.  See, I told you to be nice to Karma and she’ll be nice to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Rin sit back in her chair waiting for Kagome to comment.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still knocking on wood, Rin.   Karma doesn’t have the same time schedule I do.   I can’t help but be nervous and think something is going to happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop worrying about it and pop some popcorn.  We have more footage to review.  You are going to squee when you see this one.”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome rushes to the microwave and pops a big bag of microwave popcorn.   Rin grabs some fizzy water for them and pulls up a chair so they can both stare into the screen.</p><p> </p><p>“By the way, have you noticed how nurturing Inuyasha’s been with the younger cast and crew lately?” Kagome asks as she waits for the popcorn.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.  I was wondering if they are friends of his or something.  I haven’t seen him act that nice in —-,” Rin pauses as she thinks.  “Well, in a long time,” she finishes as she grabs her bowl from Kagome.  Rin pushes a bottle of strawberry water in Kagome’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“There is something a little odd here though,” Rin eyes Kagome.   “Inuyasha covers his nipples.  Sesshomaru touches them and he pulls away.  It’s almost like they are too sensitive.   Did he get hurt on set?”</p><p> </p><p>Kagome scrunches her brow as she thinks.  “Not that I remember but I’ll keep an eye out.  They do look a bit enlarged, though.”</p><p> </p><p>The women stare at the screen for a while, eating their popcorn and drinking their water.</p><p> </p><p>“Rin?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hnn?”</p><p> </p><p>“This seems wrong to me.  They are really intimate right now and I think I need to stop watching.”</p><p> </p><p>Rin turns off the feed.   She turns to look at Kagome.</p><p> </p><p>“Something is definitely different about the way they are now that they are mated.  It’s less sex and more love.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it!” Kagome replies.  “It’s like they are making love now, instead of just having sex.  Did you see how tender Sesshomaru was.  And Inuyasha had his nose buried in Sesshomaru’s shoulder, so romantic!”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll just have to find something else to perv on,” Rin giggles.   “Bring your writer friend with you next time and we’ll read some of her best stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>In the trailer—</p><p> </p><p>“Sesshomaru, I can’t smell you right.   I think my nose is stuffed.”</p><p> </p><p>                                                                ——</p><p> </p><p>Early one Saturday morning two months after they mated, Inuyasha steps out of the shower and screams.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru rushes into the bathroom to find Inuyasha staring at his image in the vanity mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“I have boobs!” Inuyasha shrieks.  “Look at me, Sesshomaru.   My boobs have grown.  I look like a woman!”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru studies his brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps I was a little too aggressive suckling them last night.  Your nipples have been so tender that when you told me you felt better, I did get a little frenzied over it.”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha looks at his brother’s faint blush.  </p><p> </p><p>“It was hot to have you nurse on me, Koi.”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha saunters into Sesshomaru’s personal space.  “I wouldn’t mind if we did that again.” He motions with beckoning finger and sashays to the bed, hips swaying seductively.</p><p> </p><p>The older pounces on the younger causing the bed to creak and moan. </p><p> </p><p>Later they bask in the afterglow as they share their thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“You could always bind your chest for a few days, my love,” Sesshomaru offers.  “I’m not sure how long it will take for the swelling to go down.   I would apologize for causing it but you are so delicious.”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha rolls over onto him and kisses him to shut him up.</p><p> </p><p>“It feels so good!  Kami, your mouth on my breast makes me so needy.  Talking about it even makes me want to go again.”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru rolls them again so he is on top.  “Your wish is my command.”   He latches on.</p><p> </p><p>The pattern repeats itself the rest of the day with variations on positions and techniques.  Both men are exhausted by night.  They sleep so well they fail to hear Sesshomaru’s mother’s messenger when he drops off a party invitation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. O is for Obedient, Obey, Omega, OMG, Obese</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O is for Obedient, Obey, Omega, OMG, Obese</p><p> </p><p>“OMG,” Inuyasha complains, “I gain ten pounds and you have to let out my costumes?   Are you serious?   Am I obese?”</p><p> </p><p>The shrinking costume creator nods negatively.</p><p> </p><p>“I must have made it wrong, sir,” she volunteers quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha stares at her but cannot smell any attempt at deceit.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well.  I’ll be in my trailer when you get them done.”  </p><p> </p><p>She obediently runs off to fix the costumes</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha swaggers off to his trailer and sits down with his script.   Ten minutes later his stomach growls.   He obeys his stomach and routs around his cabinets for his favorite cheesy snacks and an Omega energy drink and then returns to his reading nest.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru looks in on him to find the inuhanyou engrossed in his lines, his face covered in cheese dust.</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha just finishes licking the cheese flavor from his fingers with a satisfying moan when he sees Sesshomaru in his doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey babe!   Come in.  I’m reading my lines while I wait for my wardrobe.”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru enters and stares at the “nest” Inuyasha has created.   Old scripts, empty Omega drink containers, empty cheesy cracker boxes and other trash surround the wadded up blankets and pillows the hanyou is sitting on.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna read lines?   They had to let out my costume.    Have I gained weight?”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru’s eyebrows rise.   No way to answer that question and live to act another day.   He opts to change subjects.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go over section four, pages 50-69.  I want your opinion on what’s going on in that scene.  That will help me figure out how I want to deliver those lines.   Kagome says we have free license to create.”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha jumps on the opportunity to help his mate and the weight thing is forgotten.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. P is for Party, Predator, Pigeon, Peeks, Pregnant, Pretty.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>P is for Party, Predator, Pigeon, Peeks, Pregnant, Pretty</p><p> </p><p>Several days later the messenger knocks at the trailer door.   Sesshomaru answers.</p><p> </p><p>“Sire, your mother requests your response to her party invitation.   Can she count on the two of you?”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha peeks around his brother to see who is at the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Party invitation?”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru frowns.  “Apparently Mother is planning another of her outrageous parties and invited us,” he tells Inuyasha.   Turning he addresses the messenger.  “You may tell her we are busy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, sire,” the messenger replies.  “When is a good day?”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru raises one eyebrow and glares at the messenger.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“The party is for you two to celebrate your mating,” the messenger replies quickly.  Being this close to the king and his consort make the messenger pigeon demon’s heart race.   Instinct to fly as far from the apex predators as possible races through his blood.</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha and Sesshomaru look from the messenger bird demon to each other and back.</p><p> </p><p>“You can tell my mother you have delivered the message and we will reply to her by tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, my Lord.”    The bird flew away in a rush, feathers dropping in his haste.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After the bird messenger is out of sight, Inuyasha speaks.</p><p> </p><p>“I really don’t trust your mother, especially after she had me abducted.  I get she is your mother, though, so if you say we have to go, kingly duties, yada yada yada, I’ll go with you.  I just want to be by your side all night long.   Can you promise me that, Sesshomaru?”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru reaches out to touch his mate’s cheek.   He gazes lovingly in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t deserve you, Inuyasha.  You are far more forgiving than I am.  I will never let you go.  And as far as this party goes, I will tie us together with mokomoko if I must.  I will not allow you to be hurt by the old bitch ever again.”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha smiles.   “Well, then.  Let’s attend a party!”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The night of the banquet Inuyasha and Sesshomaru arrive at the Inu castle in their best party attire.  They stick together all night long even when Inuyasha has to run to the bathroom.  The doctor tires of trying to get Inuyasha alone to examine, so he approaches the two men while they are talking to Sesshomaru’s mother.</p><p> </p><p>“My lady, I can’t get them apart to do the examination,” the doctor tells the dame.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT!” Both men cry out, indigent of the invasion.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well,” Sesshomaru’s mom sighs.   “Inuyasha, you have been given a fertility drug and we need to see if you are pregnant.”</p><p> </p><p>The hanyou’s knees buckle.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru catches him but sways from the shock of the news and both sit on the nearest sofa.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor takes the silence as permission to question the hanyou.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you been having cravings?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Inuyasha nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you been horny or have a higher libido than usual?”</p><p> </p><p>The men nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Are your nipples sore or breasts swollen?”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha covers his chest.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor nods and continues.  “Do you have to urinate a lot?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh,” the hanyou affirms.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you gained weight, had warm feet, heartburn, trouble smelling, and or a stuffy nose?”</p><p> </p><p>The hanyou snarls at the doctor.  </p><p> </p><p>“What are you some peeping tom?  How would you know all that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations My lords and lady.   You are pregnant.”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha faints.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He wakes in the same bedroom he was held captive in.   Only this time Sesshomaru is watching over him.</p><p> </p><p>“That doctor said I was pregnant, Sesshomaru.   He must be crazy.   I’m a man.”</p><p> </p><p>“He was explaining it to me while you were out, my love.”   Sesshomaru touches Inuyasha gently.   He brings Inuyasha’s hand to his lips and kisses it.</p><p> </p><p>“Any demon can carry offspring.  You can bear our children.”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru appears awestruck.   He continues to caress Inuyasha’s hand.   A second later he stops.</p><p> </p><p>“You do want to carry our children, don’t you, Inuyasha?”  Sesshomaru has a strangled look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha pushes his shock aside to care for his brother.   He sits up and takes Sesshomaru’s face in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“It would be my greatest honor to carry our children, my love.   I apologize for earlier.  It just caught me off guard.”   Then Inuyasha offers Sesshomaru a soul-winning smile.</p><p> </p><p>A tear rolls down Sesshomaru’s cheek, but Inuyasha leans forward and licks it clean.  Then he moves to cover his mate’s lips with his.</p><p> </p><p>The kiss is tender and nothing more needs to be said.</p><p> </p><p>When they break apart, Inuyasha suggests they find the doctor and hear more about male pregnancies.</p><p> </p><p>When they return to the banquet hall, the rest of the party applauds and joyously celebrates the impending bundle of joy.</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor, what can we expect?  First when is he or she due?”</p><p> </p><p>“All good questions, my lords, but let us celebrate tonight and talk about specifics privately.”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru notices there are people in the crowd he doesn’t know and whispers to Inuyasha.   The hanyou nods.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Q is for Quilt, Quietly, Quaint, Quality, Quack, Quad, Quail, Quake, Quart, Quarters, Queen, Question, Quickly, Quite.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok.  I'm proud.  I used every "Q" word on this list.   I thought it would be hard but it was fun.  "Q" Rocks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Q is for Quilt, Quietly, Quaint, Quality, Quack, Quad, Quail, Quake, Quart, Quarters, Queen, Question, Quickly, Quite.</p><p> </p><p>The following day the doctor brings the men to his place to tell them what to expect.   They sit in the quaint receiving room of the private medical quarters.  A homemade quilt rests on the back of the sofa.  The handwork is quality.   Inuyasha runs his fingers over the dainty stitches.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor smiles, “My wife, my queen, made that for me.   She said this place needed a homey touch.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice,” Inuyasha says quietly. </p><p> </p><p>“Doctor, I told Inuyasha that you shared some details with me last night.  I want you to tell him what you told me.”</p><p> </p><p>The doctor spends a quarter of an hour repeating information.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have any questions?”</p><p> </p><p>A quack is heard through the open window to the quad.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor opens the patio door and the duck waddles in.</p><p> </p><p>“Quiet, now.   I have patients,” he whispers to the demon duck.</p><p> </p><p>The demon duck quickly transforms to her humanoid form.  She is quite beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>“My Lord, my husband failed to tell me of your presence this morning.  I was just out for my morning swim.    I’m just going to cook some quail eggs, and bacon.   Can I interest you in a little breakfast?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me help you,” Inuyasha bounces up from the sofa which quakes slightly.  “I’m really thirsty.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a quart of milk in the refrigerator.  Help yourself while I get out the other ingredients.”</p><p> </p><p>Soon the four sit down to eat.</p><p> </p><p>Questions quizzed, inquisitiveness quelled, the inu brothers return home.</p><p> </p><p>Q!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. R is for Resting, Responsive, Rapid heart rate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>R is for Resting, Responsive, Rapid heart rate.</p><p>As soon as Kagome, Rin, and the rest of the cast and crew find out about Inuyasha’s pregnancy, they start pampering him.</p><p>Rest periods are mandated by the Artists Union, but Inuyasha objects.</p><p>Sesshomaru refuses to deal with it and retreats to his trailer.   That leaves Rin and Kagome to respond to the irrational hanyou actor.     After several loud verbal bouts, the writer suggests “Retail therapy” at a baby store to make a wish list.   The four take the company car and race to the nearest baby store.   Afterall, he is not acting, and shopping is restful, right?</p><p>By the fourth long aisle of baby “necessities” and logging them into the wish list, Inuyasha exhausts and leans against the wall.</p><p>“Now, you understand,” nods Rin knowingly.  “When Kagome tells you to rest, you will rest, or I’ll take you on another “retail therapy” outing.   Am I understood, Mister!”</p><p>“Yes, Ma’am!”  Inuyasha shutters.</p><p>Then he turns and whispers to the writer.  “Damn.  She’s scary.”</p><p>---</p><p>They return to the filming lot in time to watch Sesshomaru’s sword practice with the stunt double.</p><p>Inuyasha looks forlorn as he watches but puts his feet up and attempts to rest.   He loves to exercise with his mate, but he understands he has to wait until their pup is born.   After several exciting moves he can’t take it any longer and slips away to his trailer to rest.</p><p>He lays down and quickly he falls asleep.<br/>When Sesshomaru finishes his battle practice he gets a report from Inuyasha’s assistant.  As soon as he hears that Inuyasha is sad he rushes to the hanyou’s trailer.</p><p>He puts his ear to the door to see if it’s okay to enter.     He hears a rapid heart rate and wonders what his mate is doing.  He walks in and scans for his mate.</p><p>Inuyasha is sound asleep.</p><p>Sesshomaru tiptoes to his side and checks him over.   He sits on the edge of the bed and lays his head on the hanyou’s chest.   A steady slow lub-dub greats his ear.</p><p>The hanyou smells his mate and then feels his head resting on his chest.  He moves his arms and hugs his lover.</p><p>“Hi, Whatcha doin’?”</p><p>“I heard a rapid heart rate.   I was hoping you were resting and not overdoing it.”</p><p>“Yep.  Caught me in a lovely dream.”</p><p>Sesshomaru sits up and brings his brother up into his arms.  “Oh, tell me about it.”</p><p>“The three of us are walking through a flower meadow with many butterflies.  Our little one rushes to touch the butterflies.   He or she smiles at us (I couldn’t tell) and points to the butterflies.  Their little wings were beating so quickly, I could hear the noise.”</p><p>Sesshomaru tilts his head and listens.  “I can hear it.  Can you?”</p><p>Inuyasha makes a funny face but realizes his spouse is serious.   He listens.   “Yeh, I can hear it.   It’s this fast.”  The hanyou beats out a rate of 150.</p><p>“Can you tell where it’s at, Sesshomaru?”</p><p>The dog demon smiles and lays his mate back down.</p><p>“I have a suspicion.  Let me check.”</p><p>He lays his head on Inuyasha’s lower abdomen.</p><p>Inuyasha’s large eyes open wide as he realizes the sound is their pup.</p><p>Sesshomaru sits back up and smiling says, “Our pup is the source of the noise.”</p><p>Inuyasha smiles, “Don’t you mean music, my love.   It’s beautiful music to our ears.”</p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, there was not further requirement for “retail therapy”.   Both parents wanted to rest to hear their baby.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. S is for Sad, Slurp, Snuffles, Sleepy, Smell decreases, Showing, Splendid, Specific,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>S is for Sad, Slurp, Snuffles, Sleepy, Smell decreases, Showing, Splendid, Specific,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time rolls on.   Inuyasha shows more now.   The baby bump has upset his balance.   His libido has dried up.  It is time to slow down.   He rests without complaint.  He is sleepy.   His appetite has decreased as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sesshomaru is worried and calls the doctor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is normal, Milord.   In fact, he may seem sad at times.   If he is, you need to distract him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Inuyasha completely lost his sense of smell, it was the day he stopped eating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My love, you have to eat something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not hungry,” the hanyou moped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But the baby needs nourishment,” Sesshomaru countered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I won’t starve them.  They’re getting all they need from my blood supply, my little vampire,” Inuyasha coos as he rubs his belly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sesshomaru reaches out to feel his lover’s baby bump.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pup kicks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look at that.  We have a soccer player.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It is the perfect distraction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I never thought about that.   We’re both athletic.  Our baby could be an athlete, not an actor.”   Inuyasha talks about the possible occupations their offspring might choose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sesshomaru takes part in the conversation while boiling water for instant ramen.    He has never seen Inuyasha pass up a bowl of ramen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three minutes pass quickly as the hanyou paces and pontificates on all the possible sports their child can play.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ding,” Sesshomaru chirps as he presents a bowl of chicken ramen to his spouse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hanyou grabs it and starts slurping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Splendid,’</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Sesshomaru is happy.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. T is for Temperamental, Tango</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>T is for Temperamental, Tango</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But Kagome!   I have done everything you have asked.   Just let me do this scene!  Come on!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kagome shutters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He has done everything since the “retail therapy” day.  He has been compliant.   These last few days he has been so temperamental; crying at the drop of the hat.    She thought, ‘If I say no, he’ll start crying.’  She hates seeing her star cry.   She look out of the side of her eye.  His big eyes are already welling up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh Kay, you can do it, but our dance instructor has the final say.  Do you understand me, mister?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hanyou has to blink to get the tears out of his eyes.   ‘Suckers for tears,’ he thinks.  ‘Glad I practice that technique often.'   “Thank you so much Kagome.”   He twirls her about only to be a bit wobbly.  The writer catches him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll walk you to our dance instructor.   Come this way.   Have you ever met Mistress Ayame before?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ayame has been a world class dancer but has decided to teach actors and actresses how to dance after watching a particularly poor dancing show.   The show was supposed to have showcased her sensei’s style of dancing.  She has made it her life’s purpose to right that wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pregnant, huh?” she points to the protruding baby bump.   “Bet your center of balance is off?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha nods.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, let’s get to it, then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dance lessons proceed with no trouble and before long Inuyasha is ready to tango with Sesshomaru.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“On set, people!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Scene:   ballroom of a foreign dignitary.  Sesshomaru is there on assignment with Inuyasha, who is dressed as a woman.   Inuyasha is the spy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Music:  Tango</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sesshomaru stops as the music starts and grabs his mate’s hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tango, my love?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inuyasha nods.   He has been playing a speechless dependent wife just walking around the dignitaries.   They understand he can’t speak so they assume he is deaf too and talk freely about all sorts of top-secret things.   This evening has been fruitful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two inu take to the floor along with many other couples.  They stand apart from each other, staring intensely into each other’s eyes and then Sesshomaru moves to embrace his mate with his right arm.  Inuyasha gently drops his left on top of Sesshomaru’s.   They grab each other’s remaining hand and squeeze gently to indicate it is time to dance.   Inuyasha smiles and winks at his mate.   Sesshomaru’s head is held high.  He is the proud husband of his fine-looking spouse.  They step and slide into the flow of the dancers.   One minute into the dance, the inus have everyone’s undivided attention as well as the on lookers.  Ayame is beaming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sesshomaru holds Inuyasha firmly in the crook of his arm.   The music is exhilarating and upbeat.  They make only shallow bends because of Inuyasha’s baby bump.   This does not take away from the beauty of the dance because the costumers have out done themselves.  They have creating a flowing, gauzy gown that moves with the music and creates an illusion of moving water. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bada, Bada, Badarumpump, the driving music causes observers to tap their toes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shiny shoes click across the floor, gliding every so often in perfect unison.  The moment is sensuous, like romance in the flesh.  Sesshomaru caresses Inuyasha’s back in small discreet circles.  The hanyou arches his back and brings his now voluptuous breasts closer to his mate’s chest.  Because of his balance issues, Ayame had him replace the customary leg kicks with small moments of his feet.  The effect is perfect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the Inu couple finish their last twirl in the middle of the dance floor, the music ends.   The scene is perfect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clapping from the crew joins the cast and soon all are on their feet applauding the fantastic display.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kagome yells, “CUT,” and smiles.  Terrific, just terrific.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. U is for Unusual, Uniform, Ultrasound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>U is for Unusual, Uniform, Ultrasound</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The doctor contacts Sesshomaru’s mother.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s time to do an ultrasound.  We can get the size of the pup and a better estimation for the date of delivery.”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru’s mom bites her lower lip.  “They are mad at me for tricking them.  They won’t answer my messengers.”</p><p> </p><p>The doctor sighs.  “Perhaps I should make a house call….”</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                =------=</p><p> </p><p>The men are finishing filming a scene where Sesshomaru is in uniform and has to present himself to the commanding officer, Inuyasha.</p><p> </p><p>The costumers have been working around Inuyasha’s pregnancy quite well, but the slim fit uniform is a problem.  Kagome suggests having Inuyasha be the commanding officer and sit at the desk.   That is working well.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor walks onto set just as Inuyasha stands up from behind the desk.   The sight is unusual.  His eyes first notice a neat uniform top with ribbons and shiny buttons.  As his eyes scan his patient he sees green scrub bottoms.</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t match,” the doctor frowns, uncertain of what he was seeing.</p><p> </p><p>“They can fix it in postproduction.   Want to see some movie magic?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, sure,” the doctor nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Kagome?  This is my doctor.  Can you show him how you fix my pants while I go change?”</p><p> </p><p>The director smiles happily and greets the doctor.   They wander off to postproduction.</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha changes costumes and soon joins them in his usual loose yukata.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow!  That was cool!  Thank you, Madam Director,” the doctor bows low to honor Kagome.</p><p> </p><p>Kagome blushes.   “Uhm.  Just Kagome is okay, Doctor.  I’m simply happy I could meet the doctor taking care of my superstar.”</p><p> </p><p>“Taking care of the royal family is my honor, dear lady.   If I could have some of your star’s time?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s up to Inuyasha.”</p><p> </p><p>She turns to Inuyasha.  </p><p> </p><p>“Your next scene isn’t for several hours so you can rest if you want.   Sesshomaru will have a break in 10 minutes.  I’m sure he’ll want to join you for a doctor’s visit.”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha nods, his arms crossed and resting on his baby bump.</p><p>“Come to the catering table, Doctor Quack.   We can have a snack while we wait for my brother.”</p><p> </p><p>The two waddle to the table and make two small platters of carrots, sliders, and apple slices.</p><p> </p><p>“Kagome and Rin have made sure all the food is vetted and healthy since Sesshomaru and I have mated.  Apparently some crazy fans have not been happy that we are no longer eligible bachelors.  Crazy people,” Inuyasha shakes his mane in disgust.</p><p> </p><p>“Never had that trouble,” sighs the bald duck demon.  “Lucky Ducky, that’s what my friends called me when I mated my beautiful queen.”  The doctor smiles.  “Best thing ever to happen to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha marvels.  He has never asked the doctor any personal questions.</p><p> </p><p>He starts to ask the demon more questions when Sesshomaru arrives.</p><p> </p><p>“Koi, the doctor dropped in today.”</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru growls.   “What does the bitch want now?”</p><p> </p><p>The doctor is startled with the vehemence in his lord’s voice.  He gulps, “My Lord, I was the one that suggested the visit.  It’s time for Inuyasha’s ultrasound.”</p><p> </p><p>Rin overhears.   “OH EXCITING!   We have to see!”</p><p> </p><p>“THAT,” Sesshomaru growls lowly, “IS NOT IN THE CONTRACT!” </p><p> </p><p>Rin and Sesshomaru stare at each other.</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha laughs.   “Come on Sesshomaru.  Let’s get this ultrasound done so we can get back to work.” He pulls Sesshomaru away from the producer and toward the trailer.</p><p> </p><p>As the three demons walk toward the trailer, the doctor mentions that the ultrasound machine is in his office on the castle grounds.   The inus stop.</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor, Sesshomaru’s kinda mad at his mom right now.  She’s sped up our plans and as excited as we are for having a pup, he’s still resentful toward her.”</p><p> </p><p>The doctor rubs his chin.</p><p> </p><p>“I see.”   He pauses.  “How long will you be resentful?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” ask the men.</p><p> </p><p>“I need a timeline.   My delivery rooms are set up on the castle grounds.  I don’t know how long you will be pregnant.  That’s why I need the ultrasound.   But if you plan on avoiding your mother for awhile I may need to set up delivery rooms at your home or wherever else you plan to be.”</p><p> </p><p>The question and the follow-on information catch Sesshomaru off guard.  When he really thinks about it, he realizes that he had always thought his pups would be born at the castle, on his family land.</p><p> </p><p>“You are a worthy advisor, Doctor.   We will go with you to the castle.   I shall spend a few moments with my mother.”  Then turning he grasps Inuyasha’s hands.  “I need to forgive my mother, don’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep,” came the quick reply from the inuhanyou.   “I carry our brat around all the time, so I’ve thought through it all already.   At first I was shocked, then mad.  But the more I thought about it, I realized your mother has given us a wonderful gift, even if the timing sucked.  Perhaps you could tell her we will have more in the future, but on our own time schedule, k?<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru curls around his mate.  “So wise, little one.”</p><p> </p><p>The three demons orb off to the castle.</p><p> </p><p>While the doctor and Inuyasha get ready for the ultrasound, Sesshomaru and his mother have a heart-to-heart discussion.  Sesshomaru’s mother is contrite and is more than willing to follow their lead if she can be an active part of their family.  That situation resolved, mother and son join Inuyasha and the doctor just as the ultrasound probe settles on Inuyasha’s baby bump.</p><p> </p><p>“Do my eyes deceive me?” Sesshomaru’s mother cries in delight.  “Two bundles of joy?!”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are quiet as they study the images on the mini screen.  Eight extremities, and two heads are clearly visible.</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha reaches out a hand to touch the screen.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Babies,” he whispers affectionately.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. V is for Vroom, Van, Vessel, Vegetable.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V is for Vroom, Van, Vessel, Vegetable.</p><p> </p><p>Word gets around Hollywood with the speed of a vrooming roadrunner.  Shortly after the paparazzi prints an article, an abundance of packages arrive from well-meaning fans. Before the hanyou can approach the packages the set bomb dogs beg the king to let them do their job.  Sesshomaru, pleased that the bomb dogs offer their talents, nods.  After the bomb dogs make a courtesy check of the packages, Inuyasha opens the first group of boxes.</p><p> </p><p>Matching onesie’s, diapers, homemade blankets, and more flood in from admiring fans.  There are all sorts of patterns from vegetable patch designs to vans and cars and vessels.  There are toy firetrucks, soccer balls, even doggy bones for teething the tag says.   </p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha marvels at all the booty and even plays with a little red ball.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. W is for Waiter, Wine, Wedding, Waterfall, Worry.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>W is for Waiter, Wine, Wedding, Waterfall, Worry.</p><p> </p><p>The filming completed for the day.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Everyone!  How about going out for dinner together!”</p><p> </p><p>“Awesome idea!”</p><p> </p><p>“I want Italian!”</p><p> </p><p>“Food sounds great!”</p><p> </p><p>Rin smiles and turns to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.  “Want to join us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” the hanyou replies enthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                ---          </p><p> </p><p>A little later the group is sitting around a large table at one of their favorite Hollywood restaurants when a waiter arrives to take their orders.</p><p> </p><p>“Wine, anyone?” someone calls out as they pass the menu around the group.</p><p> </p><p>“I would,” Kagome reaches for the menu.  “I’m ordering a red and a white.  Waiter, put the wine on my tab.”</p><p> </p><p>The conversation continues until they spy a wedding party out the window.</p><p> </p><p>“Look!  A wedding party!”</p><p> </p><p>The women ogle the wedding dress and waterfall hair style.</p><p> </p><p>“Yo, Inu!  I think we can do that style in your hair.  Would you like it?”</p><p> </p><p>No response.</p><p> </p><p>They all looked to the spot where Inuyasha had been.  He was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru sniffs.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably went to the bathroom.  I’ll go check on him.  And I like the style so just tell him it’s my request.”   Sesshomaru rises to look for his mate.</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha is leaning against the wall panting and in pain when Sesshomaru arrives in the restroom.  Suddenly his mood and affect become serious.</p><p> </p><p>“Inuyasha?  What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Sesshomaru, help me,” he turns to reach out to his brother.</p><p> </p><p>The two rush out of the bathroom and race out the door.  They orb off to the castle.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the diners look after them, worried.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. X is for X-ray, xylophone, X-chromosome, Xyst (porch), Xia (China)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>X is for X-ray, xylophone, X-chromosome, Xyst (porch), Xia (China)</p><p> </p><p>By the time they get to the castle the pain has passed.   However, the doctor insists they spend the night and have a few tests.  Because of his pregnancy, the doctor refuses to do any x-rays but does a variety of blood tests.</p><p> </p><p>During his rest Inuyasha speaks to the doctor.  He finds out he is from Xia (old name for China).  He and his wife migrated to Japan and decided to stay after they met Toga and Sesshomaru’s mother.   The two have been happy serving the Inu castle staff for centuries.   The doctor laughs and even says that his wife has learned many different instruments including the xylophone.</p><p> </p><p>The following morning, they get some results:  Two X-chromosomes.   One will be a girl.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru’s mother is thrilled and goes to have the nursery painted pink.</p><p> </p><p>When the doctor is sure that the pain was nothing more than exhaustion, and dehydration, he allows the inu brothers a chance to walk around the quad.   On the xyst (porch) of the quad, the mates hug and look out on to the pond.  Butterflies are gathering.</p><p> </p><p>“Soon, it will be just like your dream, my love,” Sesshomaru leans down and kisses his brother. XXX</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Y is for Yelling.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y is for Yelling.</p><p> </p><p>While they are resting at the castle, they take walks every day.  </p><p> </p><p>On the day they are to be released, Inuyasha goes into labor.</p><p> </p><p>Initially he handles it quietly but soon he is yelling at everything.   As the labor progresses, the length of his words decreases until he is moaning. Inuyasha makes an alliteration of Y words</p><p> </p><p>Yelping</p><p>Yowie</p><p>Yip</p><p>Yap</p><p>You</p><p>Yet</p><p>Yes</p><p>Yep</p><p>Yon</p><p>Yin</p><p>Yeh</p><p>Yea</p><p>Yak</p><p>Yup</p><p>Yap</p><p>Yuk</p><p>Yow</p><p>Yip</p><p>Yay</p><p> </p><p>Several hours later, the doctor says,” Push Inuyasha, Push!”</p><p> </p><p>YOW</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Z is for Zane, Zap, Zip, Zoey, Zenji (two).</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Z is for Zane, Zap, Zip, Zoey, Zenji (two).</p><p> </p><p>As dawn dawns, the twin girls arrive.   All are finally relaxing when Inuyasha yips.  </p><p> </p><p>“It’s just the after birth,” the doctor reassures them.  He reassumes the position to assist in the delivery.</p><p>He massages the uterine fundus and then quickly removes his hand as though he is zapped by lightning.</p><p> </p><p>“On second thought, push Inuyasha, push.”</p><p> </p><p>Zip out comes a third.</p><p> </p><p>A little boy screams his displeasure but finally gets to stretch.  He is adorable.</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru beams.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome into our world:  Zane, Zoey, and Zenji!”</p><p> </p><p>Inuyasha smiles but points to the doctor, “No more fertility drugs!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That’s a wrap.  Now it’s time to wrap gifts and prepare for the holidays.   Best wishes to you all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>